


Be My Princess

by Dustbunny3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary seeks Liechtenstein's help perfecting her prince costume for the school Halloween dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Written for the Hetalia Yuri Week prompt "dance" and based on the old official doodle of prince!Hungary escorting Liechtenstein. Gakuen-verse just because.

"So," says Hungary, stepping out from behind the screen and spinning so that Liechtenstein can get the full effect of her costume, "what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Liechtenstein gushes, hands clasped to her chest. "You look so handsome, just like a prince!"

"Haha, thanks," Hungary says, posing in front of her mirror. "I think I definitely stand a good chance in the Halloween dance's costume contest tomorrow. Although, hmm…" She leans in, examining herself critically. "You know, I think I'm missing something."

"Oh? What is it?"

Hungary turns to Liechtenstein, flashing a smile and offering her elbow. "A princess."


End file.
